Who Really Matters
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: This how Beyblade should have ended. Hope you enjoy it! Contains mention of some body parts, nothing that explicit... Have fun reading :)


Something I just wrote now for my good friend, Indigo Jupiter, enjoy!

" _Sometimes….It's not what something matters, but it someone who really matters…"_

"The winner of the match, and the new, Beyblading Champion of the World: Tyson, GRANGER!" The announcer announced with pure intensity, as the whole arena went crazy. Everyone was on their feet, greeting the once again World Champion, Tyson Granger. Tyson stood on the podium, with his hands raised, glee and astonishment was written all over his face. He had once again won the Beyblade World Series, but then again, _who did not see that coming?  
_ Tyson was surrounded by everyone of his friends and family members; Ray, Max, Kenny, the all exciting Daichi, Julia, Tala, Lee, Mariah, Gary, Kevin, Miguel, Mariam, Emily, Bryan, Queen and King were also present. Hiro and Tyson's Grandfather were also there to greet him, and to congratulate him for once again, conquering the gold.

But… There is always a "but", my friend. There was another figure standing across the Bey-dish, almost, just almost torn clothes, scars covering his face and body, his signature scarf lying somewhere like a ragged piece of cloth. He was the runner-up, or rather, _the loser_. Yes, but that was _apparent._ Deep down, he was happy, he was glad that finally, he was released from the hell called Beyblading, finally he was no longer under the wings of his certain grandfather and his purple-haired goon, who once upon a time, torn his family apart just to get him into this sick game. He was happy that this was all over for him and he could live the rest of his life in peace.

" _Hn… Better get outta here, else someone'll see me…"_ He mumbled to himself, his lavender-ish eyes looked up at the sky, and he turned around and proceeded to the lockers.

He walked, stuffed his hands in his pockets, smiling whilst. In the mixed storm of regret, hate, pain, glee and freedom, he continued to walk back into the dark when all of a sudden, he heard his name.

"KAI!" The male stopped at this, _Kai Hiwatari._ The man who once again failed to achieve his "Destined goal". His ears perked up not at his name, but to the voice of _who was calling_.

See a name missing above? Yeah, _that_ person called him. As he turned around, slowly, and in pain, he felt a pair of lips smashing into his lips, forcing him against the nearest wall, as the _brunette_ hugged him during their kiss.

 _Hilary Tachibana…._ Once thought by everyone, even dumb old Tyson and she was actually going to be there and express her love towards the man "who care about her", didn't show up. And thus gained a notoriety of being a "traitor" at-least in Tyson's vision.

In reality, she was there to express her love towards the person whom she cares about, but she had another name in her mind. Ah you know, that name was always in her mind.

Let's face it … did Tyson save her from falling from a mountain? Or how about who was the man who shielded her against the flying beyblades at the bridge, or shielded her from the falling rock-avalanche? Or used her own-made schedule to improve his skills in the first place? Hmmm…. Any guesses? If you say Kai, then you are absolutely correct, my friend.

 _Hilary's best and only true friend… Kai Hiwatari._

They pulled from the kiss, he stared at her; her smile was intoxicating. Her eyes were intoxicating, damn it she herself whole was intoxicating! He kept staring at her, she stared back at him.

"Why?" He asked, that's all he asked. He received signals that maybe Hilary is not interested in him, even a tiny bit. And he was okay with that, so why would she leave everything behind and be with a nothing like himself? At-least, that's what he thought…

"I love you, Kai." She said, and she said it from her heart. Kai felt it; her love was so intense for him, so was his. But he was afraid that he might hurt her, but she would be hurt by anyone but him, or else he wouldn't be living.

"I love you, Kai. I love you for who you are and what you stand for, and trust me, you are always right." She said, leaving him stunned, though his face didn't show it, but his eyes did.

For a while they stood there in the corridor, still in each others' embraces. Then, he also said it.  
"I- I-… I love you, Hilary. I don't know why, but I was afraid. I was scared that you might be offended or dare I say, hurt by my feelings and how I feel about you, Hilary. You are the reason why I am still walking, or after a match like this, I'd die. I mean, look at this!" He said as he pointed towards his body, his scarred body. She said nothing, but chuckle a bit, and kissed his chest. He smiled, and then she felt a tear falling on top of her head. She looked up at him in anxiety, Kai's lavender eyes were glowing because of the tears falling from them. She felt tears in her eyes too, and before she could do anything, he sealed her lips with his, and once again, they began kissing. This time, it was intense; she ran her hands through his hair, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They further deepened the kiss through their tongues. Their tongues mingling and running over each other, he pushed her against a wall, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Still kissing, they began to intertwine each others' fingers as Hilary tightened her grip around Kai's waist. They continued to passionately kiss like this for a while.

They pulled from the kiss, no tears trickling from their eyes, but the eyes were full of emotions of all sorts, mainly, love. "I love you, Kai." She said, "I love you too, Hilary." He replied, as he wrapped her arm around her neck, and wrapped hers around his waist, and hand-in-hand they preceded into the corridor, looking at each other, and in the start of their ever-lasting relationship.

On their way home, they talked, I mean, "had the talk", if you catch my drift. As soon they reached their apartment, they once again began to kiss passionately. Kai ran his hands over Hilary's face and she ran his hands over his back, and through his hairs. They continued to kiss deeply and softly, at times. Kai carried her into their bedroom, the lights were out, and only the open window provided enough moonlight for them to partially see the room. Kai stood in front of Hilary; she was blushing in expectation of what was to come. He took off his jacket and shirt, revealing his scarred, yet smooth and to be honest, mesmerizing torso and chest. The wounds were cleaned, the moonlight further provided glow to Kai's already lit up body. Hilary blushed at the sight in front of her, she was longing for this view, the view she would dream at night and imagine all the time, the view which at one point, became her _wet dream._

"Kai…."She whispered, he smiled a bit. As he walked towards her, and pulled her top off with her jacket, revealing her to wearing a black bra, which was almost barely giving support to her big breasts, and the moonlight was seen darker on her milky body, especially over her stomach.

"Kai...You wouldn't…. You…." She was cut off.

"Hilary, I will never betray you and will always love you more than anything, my dear." He said, holding her hands, she blushed and smiled t this, and he smiled back,

"Kai…"She called him.

"Hmm?" He said.  
"You will never be alone, ever again. I promise." She said. And s he drew closer to her.

"Kai… You'll still be my friend, right?" She asked him, innocently.

Smiling at her, he said, "Forever, Hilary." As he kissed her.

Sometimes…. A trophy isn't the right prize, and sometimes, the _true_ winner gets something better than something materialistic, sometimes, the winner get what he deserves and what he wants. And that is exactly what Kai got…

 _He finally got what he wanted, he finally got Hilary, his love, and only, his true and only love…_

Hope you liked it, and this one is again especially for you, Indigo.


End file.
